The Cruelties of Time
by angelicajinx
Summary: Has the great Sirius Black ever been in love? One afternoon he tells Harry of a girl he once loved very much. Then something wonderful happens,but will time get in the way?Sirius and oc pairing.Tell me what you think!


Chapter 1: Remembering The Past 

Sirius and Harry sat up in the attic of Grimmauld Place one day flipping through old photo albums. They were some of Sirius' from his time at Hogwarts.

"This is my favorite one of you parents!" he said pulling the photo out and handed it to Harry.

Harry took it and looked at it. There standing was his mum and dad wrapped in each other arms outside The Three Broomsticks. They were smiling up at him. They looked so happy and in love.

"I took that in Hogsmeade one weekend." Sirius told him.

"They looked so happy!" Harry replied.

"Oh they were. Very much in love in love with each other."

Sirius stared out the window for a few moments, thinking of old memories."  
"Were you ever in love with anyone Sirius?"

He laughed. "Me? Pfft, no not me."

A snort came from the door. Sirius and Harry looked up and saw Lupin standing in the doorway.

"And what exactly was that snort for Moony?" asked Sirius.

"Never in love, were you Sirius? Ha!"

"Was he in love then?" asked Harry excitedly. "With who?"

"Yes he was in love, no matter how much he denies it, with a girl named Sonya."

Harry looked at Sirius who was smiling, his eyes once again staring out the window.

_"Do you love me Sirius?" Sonya asked him laughing._

_"Of course! I love you more than my hair!" _

_"Ooh that much huh? Well I love you more than your hair too."_

Lupin meanwhile was flipping through the album and stopped when he found the picture he had been looking for.

"Here they are together in our seventh year." He told Harry handing him the picture.

Harry looked down upon the picture. It was of Sirius and a girl that Harry guessed was Sonya. She was very pretty with long, shiny black hair that ended at the middle of her back and light violet eyes. Sirius was sitting against a tree and she was on his lap, gazing into each other eyes. They too looked very happy.

"Aw how cute." Smirked Harry as Lupin laughed.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up you two." Sirius took the photo and looked at it. He remembered that day as though it were yesterday. "Lily, your mother had been sent a Muggle camera and Sonya wanted her to take a picture of Sonya and I." He told Harry.

"_Oh Lily take a picture of Sirius and me!" exclaimed Sonya._

"_But why?" Sirius said. " It won't move!" He was sitting against a beech tree by the lake._

"_Exactly." She said sitting on his lap. "That way we can live in this moment forever."_

_The camera flashed and then he kissed her._

"_I love you." He said._

"_And I love you."_

Harry noticed Sirius staring out the window again, a sort of twinkle in his eyes.

"So how'd you guys meet?"

" On the train in first year. I'll never forget it. She came in asking to sit down, and I of course said yes."

"Like hell. You gaped at her for about a year until James poked you."

Sirius laughed. "What can I say? Even at the tender age of eleven I was mesmerized by her beauty."

"Did she like you too then?" Harry asked excitedly. He felt as though he were a child begging to hear more about 'The Big Bad Wolf' or something.

"Well in the beginning it was strictly platonic for her. She laughed at my jokes and pranks, scowled when I neglected my homework, comforted me when I was in need. I always hoped for more though."

"Turns out she did like Sirius as more than just friends." Said Remus. "She came to James and I one afternoon in fourth year and told us of her feelings for Sirius. She said 'You guys I love him, but I know he'll never feel the same'."

"What happened after that?" Harry inquired.

"They told me of course and I was thrilled. I wanted to run right over to her and kiss her, but I decided to wait for a more perfect moment.

"I walked her down to dinner that night. It was the last day before Christmas holidays. Sonya was leaving and I wasn't going to wait three weeks for term to start. I had stopped in the doorway to a very full

Great Hall, mind you, and saw mistletoe. I seized the opportunity and kissed her."

_"Lets go down to dinner." Sirius said to her._

_"I can't. I've so much packing to do before tomorrow."_

_"We aren't going see each other for three weeks! You can pack later! I'll help you!"_

_She laughed. "Oh alright, but I'm holding you to that."_

_They walked down to the Great Hall. When they got there Sirius opened the door for Sonya. She walked in and he followed her in and stopped. She turned around._

_"Aren't you coming?"_

_"I can't go any further than this."_

_"Oh? And why not?"_

_He pointed up." Mistletoe. I cant cross the threshold without a kiss."_

_She stared at him and he pulled her into him and they kissed for what seemed like forever. A number of people whistled and clapped. They parted and Sirius said, " I love you Sonya."_

_"I love you too."_

Sirius was smiling, but Harry noticed it to be kind of a sad smile. Seeing this smile should've stopped Harry from asking his next question.

"What ever happened to her?"

Sirius stopped smiling and Harry immediately wished he hadn't asked him.

"I'm sorry. You—"

"I don't know. We were engaged, but Azkaban destroyed that of course. Haven't heard anything about her since I left."

There was a soft knock at the door. It opened and Mrs.Weasly appeared in the doorway.

"Dinner's ready you three."

"We'll be down in a moment Molly." Lupin replied.

She nodded and walked out of the room and backed downstairs.

"You two go on, I'll be down in a moment." Sirius said.

They nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door. Sirius sighed, still looking at the picture as tears filled his eyes. _Oh Sonya if only we could live in that moment forever!_

Wiping away his tears he put the photo on the table. He didn't much feel like going down to dinner. Instead he grabbed the magazine Arthur had given him from Kingsley. He flipped to the marked page and let out a laugh when he read the headline.

**Sirius-Black As He's Painted?**

**Notorious Mass Murderer OR Innocent Singing Sensation?**

When he finished he was in tears from laughing so much. Stubby Boardman? And who the hell was Doris Purkiss? _Who writes this garbage?_ He flipped to the back of the magazine. The page listen the authors name and a contact address. They even included pictures. He scrolled down the list and stopped when he came to the name of the article. The author was Silica Brusk and she lived in London. He nearly dropped _The Quibbler_ when his eyes fell upon her picture. He knew those eyes. Those eyes were Sonya's eyes.


End file.
